


前桌

by spios



Series: 一个目录 [9]
Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spios/pseuds/spios
Summary: 五个月前的换梗，点的是优等生林援交，偏题成抹布了多cp，all林all，所以不打其他几位的tag很雷都说了很雷，非要看，看了又说我操真的好雷，那我也没办法
Series: 一个目录 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678600
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. 前桌

**Author's Note:**

> 跟友人讨论L姓副T为什么坐拥这种数量级的站街同人，是他看起来就真的很像愿意卖的那种吗  
> 结论是一日代练终身站街  
> 不要代练（  
>   
>   
>  **不要上升本人，不要转出Ao3**  
>  **如果你是正主或相关人士，不要看**

**01 前桌**

只是几秒钟的事，那种独属于小干部的狡黠机灵的神态又回到这具身体里来了。他甚至没有动，只是把汗湿的刘海用手指顺了顺，然后乖巧地偏偏脑袋，把脸颊搁到对方大腿上——眼睛弯弯是无害化神态的第一步。他笑起来。

“……哎呀。我下午还要上课呢老师。”记得咬咬嘴唇，“下次。下次好吗？”

他总能得到宽容。

他是305的老师最喜欢的学生。

为什么是305？

因为被一个人搞上了手，就实在很难瞒住同办公室的其他人。成年人的麻烦之处在于热爱炫耀；好像有点过于热爱了。

哦你不是在问这个——那就是因为被发现了。——被发现在距离校门六个街口的地方卖淫，书包里还码着叠得整整齐齐的校服。

说到头，这事明明是去逛那种街区的教育工作者比较应该心虚吧？在奇怪的地方遇见穿得看上去很冷的自家学生，正确做法不是闭上眼睛清空记忆然后离开现场吗？

再怎么不满地嘀嘀咕咕也没用，反正那晚他是毫不犹豫地在北通街的路灯底下扑通给人跪下去了，赶在那只手抓上他领子之前把它一把拽住——不能眨眼，一眨眼眼泪就回去了——我错了老师我错了，求求你不要告诉别人老师老师你帮帮我你救救我，我好害怕——

两个月后的小干部坐在天台，叹了口气：早知道不演了。外面的好歹还给钱。

他是半个年级的老师最喜欢的学生，这事事出有因。

一个常年呆在年级十几名的学生，不高也不低；听起来不错。在学生会呆了两年混了个副会长，做够了学办的喉舌还能人缘好到没被放学堵过门；听起来更不错了。家庭幸福美满，成绩名列前茅，社交关系良好，怎么说都好像不错得有点过头，像是谁极不用心地随口编出来的，就为了在后面加上个“但是”——但是——

“——下次。下次好吗？真的要去上课啦。下次您就，在我作业里随便夹点什么就好。我看到了就去找您。——就，写个数字！名字会被人看到的，符号我老记混，老师您就写个6吧，啊不7，我看到7就知道是您啦——

“您是最后一个了。求您啦，真的不要再告诉别人了哦。”

但是永远会有下一个。

这事儿一开始只是个无足轻重的兴趣爱好。

那还是廉价的计生用品在街边的小箱子里就能领到的年代，初中男生们在楼道里灌安全套水球玩儿，把它们挨个砸破在铁栏杆上；啪，砸在数学老师绑眼镜腿的钢丝上，一场盛大的爆炸，然后始作俑者集体被拎去罚站。他不是其中的一份子，他端端正正坐在座位里冷眼旁观：他有别的游戏好玩。

在六个街口以外，他把顺来的安全套套上一根阴茎，然后跪下去吮它。屏住呼吸，那是尝不出味道的一根东西，柔软、温暖而带点韧性，像吮一个装得没那么满的水球；一个水球——啪——十五块钱。他不用罚站。

他一开始只是在等人。

某个下午，他在等他后桌。这个人我们之后再说。天太热，家里没人洗衣服，所以他脱了校服外套塞进包里，就剩件儿背心，把一颗石子儿从街这头踢到街那头，又从街那头踢回来。

后桌迟到了。这是意外一。

——如果那天后桌准时出现，而不是被高年级的人反锁在厕所里困了一整个晚上，就不至于让他的前桌在那条街等了这么久。所以这事儿从头到尾都赖他后桌，他走到今天这一步，后桌起码得负上九分责任。

意外二：把那个石子儿踢到第三轮的时候，他被拍了拍肩膀。

半个月后从书包夹层里往外翻小袋子的时候，他还能回想起第一次趴在墙角往巷子里看的场景。

那是个姑娘，他看得出来，只是这个年纪的姑娘短发毛糙，和男孩也差不了多少。很瘦，跟他差不多瘦，但比他白得多，泛青的那种白法。他的角度只看得到那个女孩的半边背脊，她面向另一个方向交谈了几句，就跪了下去。他猛地缩回脑袋转身靠回墙上，心跳咚咚地震着他的耳膜。

对于有张小脸和黑黝黝的大眼睛、比异性便宜上一块钱的男孩的口腔，大部分人都不怎么抗拒。他在第二天发现这个事实。

第二个路灯后的消防桶是唯一没有归属的点位，他在闯祸前先打听了一圈。仪式感是个好东西，他特地去买了康乐的新包装，圆形的红色的光亮的铝膜，漂亮得他都不舍得拆一个看看。总之其他简陋的纸膜包装放在左边口袋，这个得小心翼翼放在右边，紧贴着大腿。

那天他放学之后照例溜达去他的兼职岗位，大概等了一个多小时，期间背了一会儿课文，做了半套卷子。他那天的目标出现时在这个趴在墙上奋笔疾书的学生背后绕了几圈，显然并不能完全确定这是他所需要的某些服务的提供者，直到他手忙脚乱地把卷子和文具囫囵塞回书包里，书包丢进墙角，背着手站直了。

“十五——用嘴的话。”他打量了一下陌生人的神色，补充道，“全套四十。”

那是他遇到的第一个愿意试试男孩的家伙。那个男人把他按在巷子里，鸡巴上套着他买的套子——康乐牌的，红色包装的——吐了几口唾沫，用力扒开他，挤进来，没动上几下就停住了，趴在他背上呼哧呼哧地抽搐着喘气。那根阴茎软垂之后连橡胶套都滑脱出来，像条还吐着粘液的软体幼虫蹭在他臀缝里。一团肥厚的脂肪和油气构成的重担，压得他趴在墙壁上动弹不得。他胸口和脸颊被粗糙的墙面蹭得发疼，脑子里却是一片茫然的澄澈：就这？白瞎我好几毛钱。

事实证明不是每个男人都这么不行，就算人到中年也不一定全都阳痿。确实有年轻人买春，可年轻人不怎么找他这种小男孩，那是另一回事。他定价不高，服务周全，再坚持个把月，多半还能攒几个回头客下来；十五岁是个不把自己的身体当身体的年纪，他当然知道这是件坏事，可干坏事的感觉好得过头。

有人把他带到轿车里在后座上干到他双腿哆嗦，然后试图把一卷面值不大的钞票塞进他屁股里，被他一骨碌坐起来劈手夺下：开玩笑，人家爽完就完事，要把钱再弄干净的可是他自己。也有人把他的脑袋往自己胯下下了死劲儿摁，非看他被噎得满眼泪花才满意，事实上也就是平均尺寸不过如此，他吃得轻车熟路手到擒来，要哭还是随时能哭。这种天赋异禀在过去的人生里让他少走了不少弯路，吃了不少甜头。

他开开心心把挺多乱七八糟的小玩意儿捎回了学校。后桌的眼睛亮晶晶的，为每一天的新发现而惊喜。

不能带回家，因为父母一定会问；先存下一半，然后是辅导书，最后才是玩具和零食，只能买三毛钱以内的——主次要分清。这个初中学生拿出解题的劲头来干这事，倒是干得乐在其中，很有几分敬业的精神。

这还算个挺轻松的课外活动。他以为。

——在第一个把他递过去的小包装拍到地上的家伙出现之前。

他很快就会知道为什么老手拒接醉汉。那个一身酒气和汗臭的男人把他一巴掌扇到地上，然后晃晃悠悠伸手去扯他头发。他坐在地上愣了一会儿，顾不上抹抹嘴角爬起来就想跑。

一个刚开始窜个子的初三学生再怎么反应敏捷也没法和成年男性抗衡，喝醉了的也一样——但人不吃到教训就是不会明白道理，显然适用于这个不知天高地厚的新手婊子。他拳打脚踢地挣扎，被抓着手臂反扭着脸朝下摁进地里的时候还在拼了命拿脚跟踹人裤裆，也阻止不了他的顾客和强奸犯按着他脑袋往地上砸，一下两下三下，他从第三下开始尖叫着求饶。就那么被抓着两只手反拧在背后他被掰开大腿拎起来，摆弄成一个几乎极限的角度。他张着嘴，发不出声，只是浑身痉挛了一下。

那个男人在甩着软塌的鸡巴提上裤子之前拎着啤酒瓶把前面那半截儿捅进他屁股里。

他真的以为结束了。他趴在地上在疼痛和晕眩中干呕的时候真的以为这一切结束了。被去而复返的脚步声拎着头发第二次拖起来的时候他发出半声尖喘，说是哭叫更恰当些；被流进眼睛里的鲜血模糊的视野里是完全陌生的另一张脸，他不知道对方从什么时候出现，也不知道对方看了多久。他那时候就该死掉的。另一根完全陌生的臭烘烘的鸡巴从臭烘烘的内裤里被掏出来，囫囵塞进他被捏得几乎变形的下巴，捅进他嘴里。另一只手在他胡乱摇着头呜呜着挣扎的时候抓住他的额发，给了他抡圆了的结结实实两个耳光。

他不记得自己具体什么时候才重获了意识，多半就那么满脸是血破破烂烂地被丢在原地昏迷了一个多小时。如果有足够不介意飞机杯卫生条件的什么人在那段时间里又上了他几次他也不会知道，或许是件好事。强奸犯先生酒醒一点之后有没有觉得自己闹出了人命而去自首这是另一码事，巡警没发现他，不幸中的万幸：跟父母解释他们的好儿子为什么会一身暴力和轮奸的伤势被捡进警局不在他的准备清单范围里。

所以这是这个故事里的第二个角色出场的契机：他摸到后桌门口。

说是后桌的门口，其实是十几个人的门口；后桌住在月租两位数的集体宿舍，共享门口。半夜十一点过，他一瘸一拐地进门就开口借人浴室。后桌看着他那半脸血吓了一跳，瑟瑟发抖地被他支使着去摘公共电话：嗯嗯对不起啊叔叔阿姨刚刚玩儿忘了，老师让他监督我做作业来着他跟着我回我这儿了，明天就回家——然后转头几步钻回巷子，一把揪住他：这怎么了？！

隔壁床位的几束视线上下投了过来。这间逼仄闷热的大房间里只有左右天花板各一个通风口，四下交谈的人声没停，气氛却突然安静了下来。

他没管那些视线，径直去后桌书包里翻出个塑料袋来，嘴里嘶嘶着把棉花团摁在自己额头上。这点酒精棉还是他买的，他清楚在哪。

你电话挂了吧？——被打了呗，还能怎么了。

……你没打回去啊？！

人好几个呢。

打架我在行啊，你咋不喊我——

喊你你也打不过。

……那你欠打。

你才欠打！

后桌扑上来作势要闹他的时候他往后躲了躲，立刻感到一股不妙的暖流蜿蜒下腿根。他脸色一白，开始庆幸自己套的是校服长裤。

坏消息：他现在是个变质了的足料奶油派。

一个星期前他才刚知道世界上有这种糕点，这就苦中作乐现学现用了起来。酥皮夹心，满满当当地挤满了腐坏的酒味馅儿，都不用捏就能烂成手里的一滩，而且他真的好疼——小干部嘶了一声，脚底下一软，手往旁边床栏上扶了一下。

一只手啪地把他打掉。

后桌的脸唰地白了。

他还在揉着手发愣，后桌已经对着上铺那只手忙不迭道了三遍歉了。对不起对不起对不起不好意思我这就带他出去，一连出溜了七八句，后桌一把拽过他踉踉跄跄跑出巷子，才后怕地回头：我上铺可凶了！你别惹他啊，你惹了他走了被记恨的又不是你——

他的脸色突然让对方意识到了什么：……你还伤哪儿了？

……没事。他说。腿上被踹了两脚。

他俩在穿堂的寒风里齐齐抖了一下。

……你还是不考虑来我家住啊？他问。……这种地方。

后桌摇头：我爸妈要是回来的话就找不着我了。

哦。他说。

后桌的父母有等于无，除了一个打好招呼了的床位和每月一小笔汇款证明人没死以外从不露面。或许人已经死了也说不定，但钱还活着，那就约等于没死。他盯着后桌的发顶看了一会儿，浑身上下的伤都还泛着疼，突然觉得这家伙才该干点坏事。小说里都这么写，穷困潦倒家庭不幸才要报复社会，像他这种自找罪受的算什么？哪天被弄死了都上不了法制节目。

如果每个月寄到的信封不再寄来了，后桌要怎么办？他突然又一次想。

一个多小时前他在无人的巷子里醒过来，睁开眼，又躺了十分钟，才拾掇起力气动弹一下手指。不过两条街的路程，他走走停停地挪，刚刚才终于敲开这扇门。他模模糊糊地意识到，婊子是没有被强奸的资格的，可是一次四十，五次就是两百；后桌活一个月也不过一百二十。昨天偷偷带去的手指糖，后桌这辈子都还没余钱吃上一次。

曾经无数次闯进他心里的那个问题似乎刚刚露出一个可能性的一角。

他想着想着，莫名其妙地忽地有了点优越感：凭借这小小的事业，他一跃成为正收入群体，因此可以扮演施加救济的那方。后桌是个可靠的朋友，可爱的人，他不介意和对方分享一部分收益。

疼痛突然被冲淡了，他刚敲响半下的退堂鼓又被胡乱劈来当柴烧了个干净。这个常年脏乱的集体出租屋一度成为他某些课余活动的临时据点，这是后话。

初中生足够命硬。他趁着澡堂半夜没人去洗了冷水澡，钻进后桌被窝里睡了一觉，做完半个噩梦，醒来就神采奕奕地扯了书包拎了后桌去早读。来检查的老师在窗口眉头一皱把他叫出去问话，得到了摔伤的搪塞说辞——就是这张面孔，两个月后和他对上了视线。

这张面孔在街这边，他在街那边。他靠着路灯百无聊赖地吐泡泡，背心领口露出大半个肩颈，下摆松松垮垮地盖过短裤过短的边缘，而这张面孔径直横穿过街，在他撒腿就跑的前一秒叫出了他的全名。

他眨眨眼，往前走了一步，迎上去，扑通就往下跪。

这就是两个月后他坐在五楼天台的理由。

——之一。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 随便写点，有人想看后续的话再接着写……吧


	2. 后桌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我什么时候才能写到坏学生和转学生和小老师出场……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 问了下，那个年代的县中应该是没有学生会的，学生自主管理委员会不叫学生会叫学管委/自管委，但抹布这种东西看看算了，不要在意逻辑和细节……懒得动脑子才这么流水账倒故事的

**02 后桌**

八月的宿舍是一听蒸腾的酸馊味压着饭菜余味的男人罐头。他一进门被那股味儿熏了个趔趄，一路躲着人钻到自己床边，把书包放下了。他没有储物柜，所以充当枕头的冬天是书包，夏天是被子卷；他看到被子朝上的那面有一片发黄的痕迹。

他盯着那片污渍看了一会儿，抬头环视。

没人看他。傍晚下工后、夜工开张前是最吵闹的时候，对面床精瘦的一把柴火一只脚蹬在他床栏上，一只手端着饭盒，扭头和隔壁交谈。上铺没人。

他看了一会儿那只脚，又低下头去看被子。

一小片，不过半个巴掌那么大，淡黄色的，边缘有点发褐。他把被子拿起来，想闻一闻，又放下了，转而拿手去搓；一层米黄色的碎屑撒在他膝盖上。

他跳起来奔去水房。

他不是第一天就住在这儿的，就像他也不是第一天没爹没妈。“父亲”的概念蒸发得早一点，然后过了几年是母亲，记忆里有手有脚的那么一个人啪一声拍平了，扁成每个月装着面额不等的几张纸币的信封，有时是一百出头，有时是将近两百，他会在接到它的第一秒攥着信封飞奔出门，到了晚上再空着手回来。

比如今天。

他蘸着水把被子弄脏的那块儿揪起来洗了，又搬到天井里去。巷子风大，睡前就能晾干。一只手抓住他后领把他整个人拎到一边去的时候他几乎松了一口气，条件反射地缩起肩膀，护住头脸，闭上眼睛：……已经没有了！！

他被掼在过道的墙上。

那个人挨得很近，熏人的口气扑到他脸上。他屏住呼吸。一只手按着他胳膊，另外几只手粗暴地扒开他校服外套去翻他缝在内侧的口袋，然后去捏他校裤侧边。他还闭着眼睛，听话地一动不动，声音发抖：……真的已经没有了。二中的人拿的。

那只手没松。

小贱人把钱藏学校里了。旁边有人插嘴。

他把头摇得像拨浪鼓：……真的没有！……你去问二中的人，领头的那个长头发的，他拿的，一百三，全拿走了、

领口的那只手揪紧了。手掌扬起一道破风声。

他怕得声音都尖了：——真的！你、你没打我、你只是问问，我不告诉张婶——

周围安静下来。

……我发誓！他说。

…………我不给张婶添麻烦，你们也不给张婶添麻烦。……好不好、

他的领子被放开了。他护着头脸蹲下去，背贴着墙，紧绷着等了好一会儿。周围没有声息了。

……

他小心翼翼地把眼睛睁开一条缝，抬起头，对上上铺阴翳的眼睛。

张婶是管这儿的人。

跟每一个管租的女人一样张婶没有名字，就叫张婶，每月五号和二十号她敲着床栏挨个儿收钱，一屋子大男人在她面前唯唯诺诺缩手缩脚，半月一次。她走到他面前时揉一把他的脑袋，问他学习怎么样了，他回答说还不错，就能换来一块纸包糖。张婶是半文盲，他可以指着成绩单随便撒谎。

他不是这里唯一一个未成年人，却是唯一一个学生，这为他赢得了免费的热水和肥皂，一把小凳子，和走廊里一盏不关的灯。月租还是要交的，信封寄进张婶房间，从张婶手里过一遍手，再交到他手里；人贵知足。

他总疑心被子洗不干净，于是收回来之前把它翻了个面，路过最靠巷口的窗户时垫着脚往里面看了一眼，没灯，张婶不在。于是他钻回汗臊和人声的热腾腾一锅稀粥里，把还带点潮气的被子卷成卷。书包裹在被子里，脑袋枕着被子，手攥着开口，侧身躺好。

前桌今天拿纸叠了只青蛙给他。翠绿色的彩纸，小卖部里一沓要八分钱。那只小小的、会跳的青蛙压在他脑袋底下，他闭上眼睛，做了一个有关池塘、雨天和荷叶的梦。


	3. 好学生

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *徐志摩，对不起

**03 好学生**

主要矛盾次要矛盾，主要方面次要方面，牵牛要牵牛鼻子，看问题要看主流，课本里是这么说的。他弄得懂，后桌怎么教都不懂，所以后桌笨得要死。

县中有午饭，一饭一菜勉强可以饱腹，也能自己另外带点。他不喜欢吃鱼，家里又老喜欢给他做鱼，美其名曰再长长脑子；后桌托着下巴，看着他，他愁眉苦脸地拿筷子这戳戳那戳戳下不去嘴，终于咬咬牙一闭眼夹起来就往嘴里塞——

我帮你吃吧。后桌说。

他筷子停在嘴前面，眼睛亮晶晶：啊？

你要实在不想吃的话我帮你吃呗，也不浪费。后桌流畅道。

他立马把鱼扔回饭盒里的动作活像那是块鞋垫子：你太好了——！谢谢谢谢谢谢，我发愁死了——

后桌溜达出去，顺路给他把饭盒洗了。

他的后桌对他一向挺好，只是最近确实是好到有些殷勤了。这种殷勤尤其体现在午餐上——他都不用自己去门口打饭，洗个手回来就能在桌上查收一份，多半还冒着热气儿。后桌的午餐总是不知道在哪吃的，回来的时候他这边还剩点菜，那颗脑袋就凑过来：……我去还餐具，顺路给你倒了？……我还能顺便帮你洗个饭盒。不错吧？

他狐疑地瞅瞅对方：干嘛？

后桌相当无辜：帮你忙嘛！

他瞄一眼门口：……你要哪门课作业？

后桌腆着脸：数学。嘿嘿。

疑虑迅速打消了，他欢欣雀跃地把饭盒塞进后桌手里。

做个好学生的主要好处在于，没人跟你的作业过不去。排名在他前面的要么是聪明到功课缺斤少两，要么是清高得护作业如命，只有他一笔一划写得够认真，也从不介意自己的作业本被传阅半个班级。在他拥有某些课外兼职之前，这是他的外快来源之一；当然只换些小零食小玩意，被老师逮到了也没什么说辞。

老师跟他换的东西可贵重得多了。

——办公室外面有人敲门。

那天他本来不该还呆在办公室里的。

放学一个半小时之后，还滞留在这栋小楼里的除了保卫叔叔也就剩下没批完作业的教育工作者。叶老师是语文老师，最认真最负责，也留得最晚。他是物理课代表，交完作业顺便擦擦窗台扫扫地，陪着语文老师倒也能陪到最晚。

叶老师就是那个横穿马路抓住他的人。

在这座小县城里体面得格格不入的叶老师，女生们说他像中年版的徐志摩。他爱干净，具体的表现形式是衬衫雪白，领子笔挺，板书是全年级老师里写的最漂亮的，射在他嘴里之后，会要求他埋头再舔两遍。中年徐志摩的桌面常备一条手帕，完事了先擦擦自己的鸡巴，装回裤子里，再体贴柔情地拿来擦他的脸。

在某些下午或傍晚，叶老师靠在椅子里，往后仰着，以一种教师特有的慈爱抚摩他的后脑。叶老师以精神包容他，他以口腔包容叶老师，这是宁静而圣洁的时刻，他俩互相包裹，像一条衔尾蛇。

就是这时候有人敲门的。

那个人走进来的时候还拖着个带滚轮的箱子，轱辘轱辘轱辘，他一激灵，往桌子底下的角落里又缩了一缩。他右边就是几乎堆到底板的作业本，只要紧挨着那摞作业本收起手脚，站在桌子旁边都不一定发现得了。手长脚长的小伙子蜷起来也就那么一小团，可以被捆扎好了塞进行李箱里。

那个人站定了。

就在他面前，叶老师的阴茎还裸露着，耷拉在裤腰外面，手指短粗的一截。他盯着那玩意看了一会儿，想着裤子搞脏了叶老师估计要生气，又想管他呢，反正不是我的错，总不能让我给他把裤子舔干——

“……您好？”陌生的声音，“……请问教职工宿舍怎么走？”

他心不在焉地开了会儿小差，回过神的时候那个人和叶老师已经不知道又对话了几句了。叶老师的阴茎更小了，再过一会估计能自己缩回内裤里去。

两个成年人你一句我一句，他躲在桌子里，十二万分的百无聊赖。原来那家伙是新来的物理老师，教初三，补退休那位的空；本来是今天早上报道，可长途巴士中途抛了锚，太阳都落山了才气喘吁吁跑到校门口。叶老师说你是那个XX大学的对吧，我听他们说过这事，新来的老师说啊，对对，您多指教。

那个声音咬字带一点软塌塌平翘不分的音调，听起来挺好欺负。他的课代表，本该明早第一次带着全班齐刷刷站起来喊老师好，正和他隔了层木板，努力从办公桌背板底下那条缝里瞄到一眼他的鞋尖。

新老师的鞋尖掉了个个儿，出门去了。他从桌子底下钻出来，急匆匆地碰倒了那摞作业本。一百来本册子哗地一下散成一个恢弘的弧度，像婚礼上的裙摆。他在叶老师压低了的呵斥声里几步跑到窗边，扒拉着窗缝往外张望了一眼。

新来的老师高高瘦瘦，发尾半长，披在脖子上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于快写到第四个人出场了


End file.
